1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor chip packages and a method of making such semiconductor chip packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a semiconductor chip package 10 according to a preferred embodiment disclosed in R. O. C. Publication No. 348306 entitled "Device Having Resin Package And Method Of Producing The Same". The semiconductor chip package 10 includes a chip 110 securely attached to a resin insulating layer 122. The chip 110 has a plurality of bonding pads 110a used to electrically access the inner circuits thereof. The resin insulating layer 122 has a plurality of through-holes 122a disposed around the semiconductor chip 110. The lower surface of the resin insulating layer 122 is provided with a plurality of connection pads 140a. The bonding pads 110a of the chip 110 are connected to the connection pads 140a by a plurality of bonding wires 130. The semiconductor chip 110, the upper surface of the resin insulating layer 122 and the bonding wires 130 are encapsulated by a package body 150. The semiconductor chip package 100 can be mounted to a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, like other leadless devices.
R. O. C. Publication No. 348306 also discloses a method of producing the semiconductor chip package 10. The method mainly utilizes a metallic frame 170 (as shown in FIG. 2) to produce a plurality of the chip packages 10 simultaneously. The method includes: (A) forming a photoresist layer over the metallic frame 170, transferring the desired pattern, and developing in a manner that areas on the metallic frame 170 corresponding to the connection pads 140a are not covered by the photoresist layer; (B) electroplating areas on the metallic frame 170 which are not covered by the photoresist layer with a layer of metal such as gold or platinum thereby forming the plurality of connection pads 140a; (C) removing the photoresist layer; (D) forming a resin insulating layer 122 over the metallic frame 170 and the connection pads 140a; (E) forming a plurality of through-holes 122a in the resin insulating layer 122 at locations corresponding to the connection pads 140a; (F) securely attaching the backside surface of the chip 110 to the metallic frame 170 using an adhesive layer; (G) electrically coupling the bonding pads 110a of the chip 110 to the corresponding connection pads 140a; (H) forming a package body 120 over the chip 110. Finally, a separation process is taken to remove the metallic frame 170. As shown in FIG. 2, the separation process typically is done by utilizing an etching agent to selectively dissolve the metallic frame 170, with the connection pads 140a undissolved.
The method of making the semiconductor chip package 10 described above utilizes the metallic frame 170 to support the chip 110 during the assembly process, and then the metallic frame 170 needs to be removed by etching agent. Therefore, the method is quite complicated, expensive and time-consuming.